Scorpius Toi, mon fils
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Il pense que c'est le plus important, dire à son fils qu'il l'aime plus que tout. Alors Drago lui écrit une lettre, à son Scorpius, pour le lui dire. Pour lui dire combien il l'aime, quelle est son histoire et celle de ses parents. Drago écrit à son fils qu'il l'aime, de peur de pouvoir le lui prouver...


Scorpius,

Mon Scorpius. Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair, fruit de mes entrailles.

Toi, mon fils.

Tu ne connaitras pas la joie, un jour, d'entendre ta mère parlait de notre histoire. Alors je le fais dans cette lettre.

Je n'aime pas le papier froid, ta mère avait raison, c'est tellement impersonnel. Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Venons-en aux faits.

Nous nous détestions. Cordialement par moment. Par d'autres, verbalement. Une fois, physiquement. En troisième année, alors que je racontais, tel le parfait idiot, que mon père m'avait autorisé à garder la tête de Buck dans ma chambre, j'ai mis en rage ta mère. Plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle s'est approchée de moi d'un pas raide, le regard mauvais, flanqué de ses deux abrutis : Potter et Weasley. Elle n'a pas hésité. Elle a brandit sa baguette, comme la sublime Lionne qu'elle était. J'étais terrorisé, même si j'ai toujours prétendu le contraire ta mère m'a toujours flanqué une peur bleue, elle avait bien trop de capacités pour ne pas pouvoir s'en servir. Tremblant de la tête au pied, j'ai entendu Weasley tentait de la calmer _« Laisse tomber, Hermione, il n'en vaut pas la peine »._ C'était peu dire, arrogant, hautain, méchant, froid, j'étais réellement la pire des ordures. Mais j'adorais ça. Je l'entends toujours me sauver la vie, je la vois encore baisser sa baguette, se détourner pour finalement élever son poing jusqu'à mon nez. Elle m'a frappé. De toute sa force et sa volonté. Elle ne m'a pas tué mais m'a déshonoré comme jamais ce jour là.

Ça a sans doute marqué un tournant.

Je ne la détestais que plus fort alors qu'elle, lasse, elle ne répond plus jamais aux méchancetés que j'osais lui envoyer. Elle était fatiguée de cette situation et je commençais à l'être, moi aussi. Mais on se détestait. Et ça nous déchirait.

Tout le monde s'était attendu à Potter, comme Préfet-en-Chef mais cette année-là, il a disparu avec Weasley, abandonnant à elle-même ta mère. Il est partit pour te laisser une chance, mon ange. Une chance de vivre, d'être heureux, d'avoir, de refuser, de haïr, de mentir, une chance de souffrir, d'en être que plus fort. Il s'est battu pour toi, mon Scorpius, pour vous tous.

Elle n'était pas tant perdue, sans eux. Elle avait de nouvelles responsabilités, en tant que Préfète-en-Chef. Elle n'a pas perdu de temps, et moi non plus. Règlement oblige, nous étions deux à faire nos rondes. Et je me faisais un malin plaisir d'appuyer là où ça faisait le plus mal. Nous passions tellement de temps ensembles que je devais mieux la connaitre que Potter et Weasley réunit.

Elle me supportait de moins en moins. Et elle ne répondait plus.

Je me souviens particulièrement de cette journée. Sans aucun doute celle où _tout _a réellement commencé.

Elle était fatiguée, avec ce que je lui faisais vivre, c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Mais elle tenait bon. Elle était tellement forte.

Je l'avais croisé dans les couloirs, avait commencé une joute verbale à laquelle, elle n'a rien répondu. Elle était lasse. Je le savais. Et je comprenais, je l'étais aussi. Je ne supporter plus le petit « jeu » que nous avions toujours gardé en place. Alors, à quoi jouais-je ?

Je n'avais pas la réponse et tant que je ne l'avais pas, je n'arrêterais pas ces idioties. J'étais tellement puéril.

Ce jour-là, je la savais à bout de forces. Elle n'y arrivait plus, et si je continuais j'allais vite me retrouver muet à tout jamais. Cependant, rien ne m'arrêtais jamais. Elle s'est arrêtée devant moi, m'a regardé, avec un regard tellement vide et fatigué qu'on aurait pu croire que je n'étais pas là. On aurait dit _Luna Lovegood._ Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Toutes les choses que j'avais accumulées jusque là, je lui ai tout dit. Je l'ai insulté de tout ce que j'avais en rayon. J'espère que tu me détesteras quand tu sauras ça, parce que ta mère est la plus belle femme au monde et jamais elle n'a mérité pareil traitement. Elle n'a rien répondu. Elle m'a simplement regardé. Pas un soupir, pas un clignement. Elle n'a pas bougé, quelques secondes, infimes secondes qui n'ont appartenus qu'à nous. Sans aucune expression particulière toujours, elle s'est tournée et est simplement partie.

A cet instant je l'ai admiré. Elle éveillait cette haine en moi, haine que je n'identifiais pas, depuis toujours. Pourquoi, alors, ce jour-ci je me suis mis à l'admirer ?

Elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait, sans doute même rien pensé. Je lui servais sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion rêvé pour me haïr. Et elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait gardé son sang-froid et était partie. Simplement. Elle était partie comme s'effacent les souvenirs, doucement et silencieusement. Sans un regard vers _moi_, son _passé_.

Lorsque je l'ai croisé un peu plus tard, j'ai tout de suite était rassuré. La voilà, les yeux emplis de haine et de mépris, les mâchoires serraient au maximum. Pourtant, elle avait toujours le visage baissé. Peut-être que toute cette haine ne m'étais pas destinée. Mais une chose était sûre, j'en avais au moins engendré une partie. Peut-être plus grande que ce que je ne l'imaginais.

Trois autres fois, je l'ai vu ainsi, les mâchoires serraient à s'en faire retourner les dents au plus profond des gencives, mais pas une fois elle a entrepris de parler, ni de crier, ni de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus aucune réaction et j'avais peur qu'elle ait finit par devenir la froide personne contre laquelle je me battais depuis notre rencontre.

Ce n'est que le soir que j'ai compris. J'ai compris parce qu'elle me l'a dit.

Je suis entré dans la salle qui nous était réservé, à elle et moi. Assise devant la cheminée, elle pleurait. _« Enfin » _ai-je pensé. L'éternelle Gryffondor que je connaissais reprenait le dessus et prouvait qu'elle avait des sentiments. Innocemment et méchamment, je me suis approché et je lui ai fait une remarque. La remarque de trop peut-être. Parce qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer plus fort. Sans un bruit cependant. Je l'admirais toujours autant depuis le matin même. Elle était tellement forte. Là encore, toujours en pleurs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver forte, lionne, Gryffondor. Je m'en voulais et pour rien au monde, je ne l'aurais avoué. Je m'en voulais parce qu'elle ne méritait pas ce que je lui faisais subir.

Et pourtant, j'étais là, à la regarder un air débile peint sur le visage. Elle ne m'avait pas encore répondu et j'étais en colère.

_« Mais c'est toi, Malefoy, _avait-elle commencé quand j'avais réitéré_. Par toutes tes injures et ta méchanceté, tu me détruis. Je sais, je sais, telles sont les règles du jeu. Mais as-tu un jour pensé que je ne voulais pas joué ? Que je ne voulais plus ou que je ne pouvais plus. Ne regarde pas ainsi Malefoy. Tu sais très bien ce que tu m'infliges, ne sois pas étonné des conséquences. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Bravo, Malefoy. Ce jeu, tu l'as remporté. »_

Elle avait prit la peine d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle m'a regardé. Et à recommencé. Elle est partie comme s'en vont les êtres chers, silencieusement et dévastant tout sur leur passage.

Elle a gagné sa chambre sans un bruit. Pas même de poignée de porte, aucun craquement sur le parquet en bois rustique. Simplement partie.

Elle m'avait touché. Et ça à été le début. Le début et le début de la fin. Elle m'avait touché. Elle avait pleuré par ma faute. Bien entendu, elle avait pleuré plus d'une fois à cause de moi mais ce jour précis, elle avait pleuré, me l'avait montré pour la première fois depuis des années. Elle avait pleuré, me l'avait expliqué comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

_« c'est toi, Malefoy »_

Le petit arrogant que j'étais aurait du être plus que satisfait. Mais voilà, en quelques secondes j'avais muris de mes années d'adolescences volées. En quelques secondes, j'avais compris plus de choses que je n'étais en état de le faire.

Si elle pleurait, c'est que ça prenait de l'importance, non ? Si elle y faisait tant attention c'est que ça la blessait, pas vrai ? Si elle était blessée, c'est qu'elle tenait à moi.

Quelques secondes, quelques années. Je n'ai pas atteint l'âge de raison si vite.

En tous les cas, ça a été pour moi une véritable météo changeante. J'étais en plein orage et la foudre m'avait frappé. Le soleil que ta mère m'apportait lorsqu'elle s'opposait à moi tentait de s'imposer, bien plus rayonnant, bien plus présent, bien plus vrai et plus chaleureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Combien de personnes te feront croire que tu tombe amoureux qu'en connaissant la personne, que ça dure des mois et que tu souffres quoi qu'il se passe ?

Je suis tombé amoureux de ta mère ce soir là. J'ai appris à la connaitre après. Je n'ai fait que plus l'aimer.

Cette partie de l'histoire est longue, un jour je te la raconterais.

Ta mère est finalement tombée presque autant amoureuse que moi. Avec la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon, on aurait pu croire que cacher notre histoire aurait été dément. Seulement, nous ne la cachions presque pas. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'insultais plus personne, elle détestait tellement ça. La bibliothèque ne l'abritait presque plus. On se parlait. On s'effleurait. On se touchait. On s'était détesté et voilà que l'on s'aimait. Quelques fois, nous nous détruisions. La haine reprenant sa place.

Souvent, je me demandais si notre haine n'était pas plus forte que notre amour.

_« Mais je ne peux décemment pas choisir, Hermione. Ma mère est là-bas et toi tu es là. Ma __**mère**__, Hermione ! La femme qui m'a enfanté, qui m'a élevé ! Cette femme merveilleuse qui m'a fait comprendre qu'elle m'aimait malgré mon père et son éducation froide et douloureuse. Toi, Mia, tu es là ! De l'autre côté et quelque fois je rêve de me voir sauter de l'autre côté. De pouvoir attraper ta main et partir en courant sans regarder en arrière. Et elle est là-bas. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors que c'est elle qui m'a soigné après que mon père ait calmé ses colères. C'est elle qui me murmurait à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer alors que je frôlais l'hystérie. Je ne peux pas partir, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Je suis là-bas pour faire ce que mon père ne fait plus. Je suis là-bas pour la protéger. Tu ne sais pas de quoi _Il _capable. Si tu ne comprends pas aujourd'hui, Hermione, je sais que tu comprendras plus tard. Et ça te paraîtras évident. »_

Chaque fois, je savais que j'avais tord.

On est sortit indemne de cette connerie de guerre. Je n'y croyais pas. Elle était la née Moldue que Voldemord recherchait et elle comme moi en étions sortit saufs.

Elle s'en ait voulu. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien elle a trouvé injuste qu'elle ait survécu alors que d'autres avaient été sacrifiés. Elle pleurait. Chaque soir pour toutes les personnes qui été parties, pour ces proches, pour ceux des autres, pour toutes les familles qui étaient en deuils. Elle pleurait et tout ce que je pouvais faire s'était la prendre dans mes bras et attendre. Attendre que la crise passe, que les larmes se tarissent, que les sanglots se calment. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'elle ne tremble plus.

Les heures s'allongeaient pendant ses moments là. Merlin, qu'elles pouvaient être longues. Je les sentais imploser nous emportant tout entier.

Elles se muaient en jours, en semaines, en mois.

Ta mère a mis plusieurs mois se remettre et lorsqu'elle remise à sourire, elle culpabilisait toujours. Etre heureuse alors que d'autres étaient mort...

Puis petit à petit, elle est redevenue heureuse.

Alors je l'ai demandé en mariage.

_« Peut-être que tu ferais une erreur énorme. Peut-être ne sommes-nous pas fait pour être ensemble pour le reste de nos vies. Mais seulement, voilà tu peux faire l'erreur de ta vie en acceptant mais je ne peux me permettre de faire l'erreur de la mienne et ne pas te le demander. Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, je te veux pour femme. »_

Ça a été _grandiose_, elle a été tellement belle. Tellement lionne. Rouge et or. Tellement elle. Elle m'a regardé, plus rien n'était vide dans ses yeux. On s'est promis tout ce que l'on avait à promettre. Et on a fêté. On a vécu. On s'est disputé. On a acheté, une maison immense. Avec une jolie chambre d'enfant. Jaune, ni fille ni garçon, complètement neutre.

_« Je veux des enfants, Dray. Je veux des rires qui font vivre cette grande maison. Mieux, Drago, mon amour, je veux tes enfants. Nos enfants, nos créations. Je veux une petite partie de nous deux pour donner un sens de plus à nos vies. A notre vie. Nos enfants. »_

Ce soir-là, je venais de rentrer du ministère. Percy Weasley, devenu ministre, voulait s'entretenir avec moi. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Ta mère m'avait envoyé un appel de secours. Son patronus. J'ai accouru. Logiquement.

Et je l'avais retrouvé, en pleurs, sur le canapé, habillée d'une robe verte, couleur de Serpentard.

Elle savait que je le voulais aussi. Alors pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état ?

Et elle m'a dit.

Elle t'attendait. _Nous _t'attendions.

Scorpius, 17 juillet, 23:47, 53 centimètres, 3 kilogrammes 200 grammes.

Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius…

Mon fils, ma joie, ma fierté.

Mon Scorpius. Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair, fruit de mes entrailles.

Scorpius. Toi, mon fils.

A peine né et déjà grand et fort. Si tu savais comme je t'aimais. Comme ta mère t'aimait. Comme nous t'aimions et combien nous étions heureux.

Quelques mois et déjà, tu étais le plus intelligent. Le plus beau et le plus fort.

Mais un bonheur ramène un malheur, Scorpius, mon fils.

Ce jour-là, je m'en souviendrais toujours.

Elle était partie, en voiture. Elle voulait repassez dans le quartier où elle a grandi avant d'aller voir son père au cimetière. Elle était quelque peu en retard mais parfois elle s'attardait là-bas. Peut-être avait-elle plus de chose à raconter cette fois-là. Je n'étais pas vraiment inquiet. Ça me semblait normal qu'elle prenne son temps. Il lui manquait terriblement. Et puis trois coups secs ont été donnés contre la porte d'entrée.

_« Monsieur Malefoy ? Je suis au regret de vous annoncer l'accident de voiture qui vous a enlevé votre femme, Hermione Malefoy… »_

Le noir total, Scorpius. Après je ne me rappelle plus de rien.

Nous avions vécu si peu. Trop peu de temps ensembles. Nous n'avions pas été assez heureux. Nous n'avions pas épuisé notre amour pour l'autre. Nous n'avions pas vécu.

Elle s'est éteinte comme s'éteigne les étoiles, dans le silence et sans mouvement.

Pardonne-moi, Scorpius. Pardonne-moi. Je te devais de te raconter notre histoire, mon fils, Scorpius. Parce que l'histoire de ta mère et moi, elle est nôtre tout autant qu'elle est tienne.

Je sais que tu ne prendras pas conscience de tout ça.

Je sais que jamais tu ne la liras. Cette lettre. Jamais tu ne sauras.

Il fallait que tu sache pourtant. Il fallait que je te raconte.

Combien ta mère t'aimait. Combien elle _nous _aaimés.

Parce que tu étais là, ce jour-là. Elle voulait te présenter à ton grand-père. Tu étais avec Hermione dans la voiture, Scorpius. Et tu es mort, toi aussi.

Ginny a peur. Peur que je fasse une bêtise. Que je tente d'apaiser ses souffrances qui me rongent.

Mais je refuse de vous rejoindre. Il faut que tu ressentes, mon fils, que tu vives. Et tu ressentiras, tu vivras, autant que moi. Tu ressentiras, mon fils, à travers moi, tu vivras, tu seras heureux, tu seras perdu, tu seras en deuil, tu t'amuseras. Tu vivras, Scorpius. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Je suis simplement désolé que tu commence ta vie par une telle souffrance, souffrance qui ne nous quittera jamais.

Toi, mon fils. Mon Scorpius. Sang de mon sang, chair de ma chair, fruit de mes entrailles.

Toi, création de deux êtres de l'amour. Je t'aime.

Drago Malefoy

* * *

J'aurais aimé vous dire deux mots au début peut-être... Mais voilà, je l'ai pas fait.. xD

Enfin ! Que cet OS vous ai marqué ou non, sur un quelconque point, laissez-moi le savoir avec une petite review, s'il vous plait ! :)

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu ! =D

Lily Malefoy


End file.
